Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0
is a Fighting game from the series Ultraman Fighting Evolution. It is the fifth and currently last entry in the series. The game was released to coincide the release of the film, Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers. Both the movie and the game were created to commemorate the 40th anniversary of Ultraman. Spirit System This game is also featured with a new spirit system. The spirit can be unlocked by buying in Extras Mode or unlocking during the fights in Story Mode. To use the spirits is by pressing R buttons. List of spirits: Heroes: Every member of Ultra Brothers has their own STORY 0 spirit version in this game with the exception of Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Astra, Ultraman King, Ultraman Mebius and Seven's Superior. *Ultraman (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version) *Ultraseven (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version) *Ultraman Jack (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version) *Ultraman Ace (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version) *Ultraman Taro (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version) *Ultraman Leo (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version) *Astra *Zoffy (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version) *Ultraman Mebius *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman King *Seven's Superior Monsters: Ultra Q Universe *Ballonga Ultraman Universe *Alien Baltan *Zetton *Red King *Skydon *Bullton *Zambolar *Zaragas *Goldon Ultraseven Universe *Miclas *Windam *Agira *Eleking *Gyeron Starbeam *Alien Guts Return of Ultraman Universe *Black King *Yametaranese *Sartan *Beacon *Pris-ma *Draculas Ultraman Ace Universe *Vakishim *Alien Hipporito *Signalion *Daidarahoshi *Ace Killer *Soundgillar Ultraman Taro Universe *Liveking *Alien Temperor *Mururoa *Oni Banba *Rindon *Dorobon Ultraman Leo Universe *Alien Babalou *Alien Tsuruk *Pressure *Uringa *Spectra *Absorba *Novae * Game Modes Story Mode In this mode you choose any Ultraman of your choice and they follow their own story. All ultraman (except Leo and Mebius) have an alternate time mode along with their story mode. Versus Modes Vs CPU:You can select Ultramen or Monsters to fight each other. Vs Human:Same as the above but you fight other players. Battle Mode The "Survival" Mode to the game. By fighting an endless amount of monsters with any character of your choice, you can recieve points that you can use to purchase extra features for the game's gallery. Training Mode/Tutorial Mode In this mode, you can learn or train with the game's basics. Extras The gallery mode where you can view prizes you've won by using the points that you win in Battle Mode or Story Mode. But if you collect all 50 prizes there will be an Extra 10 more prizes Options You able to change settings in this mode. Alternate Time Mode In this mode you have the same matches but some of them are different. There is the stage where you can battle Alien Babalou early and also you will notice in the end you will also have to to beat Possessed Zoffy controlled by Yapool and in this mode there are less battles but the battles are harder. *To get this mode you choose any Ultraman except Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Mebius.You continue the story as usual.After Zoffy gets injured by saving you,Mother Of Ultra will tell you that he needs 3 days to recover.Then,choose any Ultraman to fight with.After you finish fighting with that Ultraman.You start the second battle with that Ultraman.As soon the battle starts,pause the game and save it.Go to the PSP menu ,go to the date & time settings and ,at least, set it to 3 days forward.Finally,beat the remaining 4 Ultramen and continue the story as usual. Playable Characters Returning Characters *Ultraman (Patrol Space after the story) *Ultraseven (Protect the earth from Monsters attack after the story) *Ultraman Jack (Protect the Nebula M78 from Alien Nackle and Black King attack after the story) *Ultraman Ace (Succesfully destroying Planet Golgota after the story) *Ultraman Taro (Have to teach Ultraman Mebius after the story) *Ultraman Leo (Protect the earth from The Gillas Bros and Alien Magma attack after the story) *Zoffy (Trainer for every Ultras Except Ultraman Leo) *Eleking *Alien Baltan *Vakishim *Zetton New Characters *Ultraman Mebius (Have to grasp his true potiental after beating Chouju Vakishim after the story)* *Father of Ultra* *Alien Hipporito* *Black King* *Alien Temperor* *Alien Babalou* (*) Characters that are new to the Fighting Evolution series. Non-Playable *Mother of Ultra = Appears in cameos where she treats wounded Ultramen *Alien Nackle = Appears as part of Black's King's finisher *Yapool = The main antagonist to the game *Possessed Zoffy = Alternate Final Boss to the game but, unplayable *Possessed Baltan = Alternate Character to the game but, unplayable *Possessed Temperor = Alternate Character to the game but, unplayable *Possessed Babalou = Final Boss to the game for other ultras except, mebius Playable Stages *City **Day ( according to the PSP clock time ) **Dawn ( according to the PSP clock time ) **Night ( according to the PSP clock time ) *Construction site **Day ( according to the PSP clock time ) **Dawn ( according to the PSP clock time ) **Night ( according to the PSP clock time ) *Merry Go Round **Day ( according to the PSP clock time ) **Dawn ( according to the PSP clock time ) **Night ( according to the PSP clock time ) *Sea **Day ( according to the PSP clock time ) **Dawn ( according to the PSP clock time ) **Night ( according to the PSP clock time ) *Planet Golgota *Land of Light Non-Playable *Construction Site ( Yapool's Barrier ) = available only when fighting final boss either alternate or not alternate. *Construction Site ( W Ultra Brothers statues) = available only when fighting final boss. Game Trailer As the game was released on 2006, Banpresto has created the trailer for the game. Trivia *Despite being new to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, The new characters are clones of pre-existing characters from earlier monsters from the previous games of the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. *#Black King is a clone of Golza from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 *#Alien Hipporito is a clone of Alien Mephilas from Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth *#Alien Babalou is a clone of Alien Magma from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 *#Alien Temperor is a clone of Waroga from Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth *#Father of Ultra is a clone of Ultraman 80 from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *#Ultraman Mebius is a clone of Ultraman Justice from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 *Alien Nackle was originally going to be put into the game but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *In the Gas Tank stage, you can see a tank with Kemular sign. *In the Land of Light stage, you can see clearly the Ultraman King's statue. *Being the most modern character, Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman replaces Ultraman Tiga (from FE3) & Ultraman Cosmos (From FER) as main character. *Ultraman Ace was written as "Ultraman A" in the character selection screen. During the dialogue of story mode, his name was written as "Ultraman Ace" Category:Video Games Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution series